I Love You, I've Missed You
by humanthesaurus
Summary: My take on the Padmé-&-Anakin-reunite-in-the-afterlife fic. not sure how good it is, but I think its plausible & I hope it's sweet. "And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blamed me for..." not a songfic


"I Love You" / "I've Missed You"

(Because They Never Actually Say Them in the Story)

- o -

Luke and Leia.

_His children_

It was still so hard to believe that he had one living, breathing offspring, let alone two. But he was glad, oh so glad, that there was just one more little piece of Padmé left in the world.

Obi-wan and Yoda had already faded away into the force, but he stayed, just drinking in the sight of his children. They could no longer se him, but that was alright. He knew they knew he was there, and that's what counted.

He could see his old droid, C3-PO, telling a story to some baby Ewoks, R2-D2 by his side. Luke was shaking hands and laughing with some Rebel pilots and Leia was leaning against the smuggler, Han Solo. His arms were around her and they were both staring into the fire, small smiles on their lips.

"They look like us, one upon a time." Said a soft familiar voice, echoing Anakin's thoughts.

He turned and saw Padmé standing there, looking like she had when they had first met, and he had asked her if she was an angel. _And to think, she wasn't even glowing then…_

He took a tentative step forward, unsure of what to do. He wanted nothing better than to hold her, but he was acutely conscious of the fact that he had, for all intents and purposes, killed her, and (he suspected she considered this far worse) destroyed the very democracy she had believed so strongly in.

"Um," he said, fidgeting and looking, to Padmé, more like the little boy from Tatooine than the Jedi Knight he was supposed to be "I know I don't deserve for you to forgive me…" he trailed off looking down at her with badly disguised hope in his eyes.

Padmé, dropping all pretences, flung herself at him and he caught her up and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Padmé. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, arms tightening as if he would never let her go.

"Shh, Shh, Ani, It doesn't matter. None of that matters now. Luke and Leia are safe and we're together…"

She pulled away slightly so she could look at him. "I _told_ Obi-wan there was still good in you." She said, smiling.

He grinned "Well, you always had to be right…"

"_Ani!_"

He laughed and she reveled in the sound. She had not heard it in over twenty years.

"Oh, Ani, I'm so proud of you."

"Why?"

"For saving Luke." She said quietly, "And allowing our children a chance to live."

Anakin's face split into an involuntary grin upon hearing her say the words "our children."

"Hard to believe there all grown up and we missed it." He said softly. "It seems like it was yesterday you were the youngest ever Queen of Naboo…"

"And you were that little boy who was so determined to be a Jedi…"

"I _told_ you we would marry someday."

"I guess we both always have to be right." She said with a smile. They lapsed into silence as they both wondered what would have happened if any part of their lives had gone differently.

"I'm glad you were right." Padmé said, breaking the silence.

They both turned to watch Han Solo tenderly pick up a sleeping Leia and carry her into a nearby hut.

"They're going to have a daughter, you know." Said Padmé eventually. "In a few years. And she will be the best star pilot the galaxy had ever seen."

"And we'll be able to watch her grow up." Said Anakin.

"Yes." Said Padmé. "We will." And turned her face upwards to kiss her husband as they faded away into the night.

* * *

**a/n: not sure how good that was. I just hate every Padmé-&-Anakin-reunite-in-the-afterlife fic I've ever read and so I decided to write one about what I think should have happened. Hope you liked it, and if you've got the time, drop a review.**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all. Lines below are not mine either – they belong to Stephen Schwartz (I think) **

**a/n2: should I right a fic about Han & Leia's daughter? Would any of you read it? I'd love to know. Review if you are so inclined.**

_And just to clear the air,_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But, then, I guess, I know there's blame to share,_

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore…**_


End file.
